


Boobies!

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Petra:</b> oh, I know what I want and have too much shame to write.<br/><b>Derry:</b> Shame? Wassat?<br/><b>Petra:</b> Dick's first nightwing costume.<br/><b>Petra:</b> I can't possibly be the only person who thinks that that boy really needs people to come on his chest.<br/><b>Petra:</b> Not Tim.<br/><b>Petra:</b> Roy, maybe.<br/><b>Petra:</b> Jason.<br/><b>Petra:</b> Wally.<br/><b>Derry:</b> Wally. The only straight man in the DCU.<br/><b>Petra:</b> Well, it's kind of about breasts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Boobies!

**Author's Note:**

> **Petra:** oh, I know what I want and have too much shame to write.  
> **Derry:** Shame? Wassat?  
> **Petra:** Dick's first nightwing costume.  
> **Petra:** I can't possibly be the only person who thinks that that boy really needs people to come on his chest.  
> **Petra:** Not Tim.  
> **Petra:** Roy, maybe.  
> **Petra:** Jason.  
> **Petra:** Wally.  
> **Derry:** Wally. The only straight man in the DCU.  
> **Petra:** Well, it's kind of about breasts.

"You know I'm straight, right?"

"Uh-huh," Dick said, staring at Wally's cock. And Wally's hand on Wally's cock.

"You've got-" Wally gasped for breath. "That suit. You've got _boobs_, man."

Dick preferred to think of them as 'very defined pectorals' but pointing that out would distract Wally. And he didn't want to distract Wally. Because Wally was straddling Dick's thighs and, ever so slightly, vibrating.

"Shit, fuck, _boobs_," and Wally's coming.

Which means he'll soon stop vibrating so Dick shoves harder against him and it's enough to buzz himself into his own orgasm.

When he blinks his eyes open and manages to take a steady breath, Wally's staring at his chest.

"I just came all over your tits," Wally says, as though he's trying out the words.

Dick grabs Wally's t-shirt and wipes himself off. He can say it now. "Actually, they're _pectorals_."


End file.
